In our earlier patent application published as WO2009/122178, we described a novel structure for a vehicle chassis in which a tubular framework is reinforced with composite panels bonded to the framework. This creates a lightweight and rigid chassis which nevertheless has good impact resistance, provides stable hardpoints for suspension and engine mounts (etc), and can be manufactured inexpensively.